Red Lady
by Drajil
Summary: The Possible family is not as perfect and united as it seems. Anne Possible is lonley and Ron finds out. He tries to cheer her up but will it end as harmless as it began?
1. Chapter 1

**Red Lady**

Ron yawned as he stretched himself in bed. A look to the right at the clock told him that it was barely seven o`clock. Usually it would be much too early for him to be awake at a Saturday but he was restless. The conversation between Mr. And Mrs. Possible, that he had overheard the day before was still lingering in his head.

_-Flashback-_

_Kim and her two brothers had just gotten in the car but mr. Possible had wanted to talk to his wife in the house again. Mr. Possible was taking them to their grandmother but mrs. Possible couldn`t come with the, because she said that she wasn`t feeling so well. _

_Ron had to stay too, because his parents didn`t want him to bother the women and no matter how much the Possibles said that it wouldn`t be a problem: Ron's parents insisted of him staying home. This was the reason why Ron was standing at the car window and bidding far well to his best friend._

_When Kim hushed finally convinced him that one weekend staying apart wouldn`t be a problem Ron went into the house to say goodbye to his second parents. He went to the kitchen where he heard the two talking. When he was just about to enter the kitchen he could understand what Mrs. Possible was saying it stopped him dead in his tracks, 'I have enough of your antics!_

_You almost gave it away! Kimmi asked my yesterday where the lipstick on your shirt was from. I told her we had an _adult _evening and she believed me. For now. You have to be more careful.' Mr. Possible snarled at his wife, 'As if. We are playing the role of the perfect couple way too good for anybody to figure out. Besides, with her new boyfriend I doubt, she will care much for anything else than him. You know how she gets._

_Besides, I think you're just jealous, because I actually _have _dates. We are free for at least two years now. Not once have you had an other date. Hell, I bet I'm still the only man you ever were with._

_Not that I care. And now, I've you would excuse me, Kimmi cup and the twins are waiting for me.' Ron had just enough time to school his features before Mr. Possible stormed out of the door. He looked shocked at Ron but when he saw his carefree expression he assumed that Ron didn't hear anything and walked away._

_Out of the kitchen he could hear Mrs. Possible cry and it broke his heart. She was family to Ron and he loved her like a second mother. There was _no way _he was letting her suffer._

_So when he heard the car drive away he took one deep breath and walked into the kitchen. When Mrs. Possible saw Ron she tried to stop her tears but failed miserably, 'R-on a-re-n't you supposed to be on your way home? I'_

_She saw Ron's guilty look and looked to the floor, 'You heard everything didn't you?' When Ron nodded she broke down again. Doing the only thing he could think of he took her in his arms. She grabbed him like her life depended on it and cried for all it was worth._

_After what seemed like hours to Ron she had finally calmed down enough to stop crying. She wiped her tears away and looked at Ron, 'I guess you are wondering what's going on. Well, to make it short I'm just Mrs. Possible by name only. We simply hadn't a discourse yet, because of the kids. We didn't want them to grow up separated from one of their parents, so we simply said that we would still live together and act like everything was alright._

_You aren't going to tell Kimmi, are you? Please Ron, I beg you to keep quit.' Ron sighted when he saw that fresh tears were flowing over Mrs. Possible's pretty face. He cupped her cheek and gently whipped them away with his thumps. He gave her a comforting smile, 'Do you really think I would do something that would hurt you Mrs. Dr. P?'_

_Mrs. Possible could only shake her had. She was completely dazed by Ron's behavior. This was a completely new side of Ron. She only knew him as the always confused, reckless boy who ran away at the slightest sign of danger. He was just a boy after all but the things he did now made her reconsider. Maybe he was more grown up then she had thought._

_Ron guided her shaking form over to a chair. After she had set down he began to make hot chocolate for her, all the while talking to her, 'Now come on Mrs. Dr. P, why don't you tell me the whole story while drinking a delicious cup of hot chocolate. That cheers everybody up.'_

_Mrs. Possible gave a small smile at Ron's antics. He did wonders for her mode but it vanished when she remembered the sad past, 'Well, I guess they were cracks in our relationship the moment the twins were born. He didn't want an other child after Kimmi but I insisted of keeping them. After that it calmed for a while but it was never the same since then._

_Shortly after that I noticed him looking at other women. At first I didn't think anything of it. I mean, it's annoying but I could deal with just looking. It didn't stop there though... From time to time he openly flirted right in front of me! Can you believe it?_

_When I couldn't stand it anymore I confronted him about it. He told me that he had stopped to find me attractive. He said I was ugly. It broke my heart: The man I loved said I was ugly.' Mrs. Possible started to cry again._

_Ron chuckled lightly shock his head as he took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away again, 'I can't believe such an intelligent man could be plane stupid like this.' Mrs. Possible gazed at him confused, so Ron explained, 'There is simply _no way_ the most beautiful women could be _ugly_!_

_First Mrs. Possible didn't realize what Ron had said but just as slowly as the realization sunk in a blush creped over her face, 'Y-you s-sure can't mean t-that. I mean…' a glare from Ron stopped her from saying more._

_Then a smile got back on his face, 'We will go shopping tomorrow!' Now Mrs. Possible was really startled. Ron sighted, 'Seeing as you don't believe me I'll have to convince you! Tomorrow we will go to the mall and bring out the gorgeous lady in you._

_And now help me make dinner. That should get your mind of off the silly ideas you have. After that we will watch a few movies together, what do you say?' Mrs. Possible could only nod._

_-Flashback end-_

Remembering the promise he made yesterday Ron slowly climbed out of the bed and began to get ready. He had slept there, after he had called his parents. Turned out it was ok for him to stay anyway.

He was just glad that he hadn't known that earlier or he would have tagged along with Kim and then Mrs. Possible would have been alone. Remembering Mrs. Possible Ron went down in the kitchen. Mrs. Possible was already awake and was just putting a huge load of pancakes on the table when Ron came through the door.

Seeing the pancakes Ron gave his goofy grin and rushed over to the table. Mrs. Possible couldn't suppress a chuckle when she saw Ron's eager expression. Watching Ron devour the breakfast she had made especially for him made her happy but she had to clear a few things with him, 'Ron, I can't thank you enough for yesterday. You really cheered me up and all but we won't go to the mall today. I appreciate the thought but I have nowhere near the money to just buy new things.' Ron looked at Mrs. Possible confused, 'For what do you need money? I'm treating you of course!'

Now Mrs. Possible clearly was confused. She knew that all of Ron's allowance went into his love for Nacos, 'And how do you plan on doing that?' Ron winked her forward a bit, as if to share a promise, 'I've got over half a million Dollars on the bank.' Mrs. Possibles eyes widened in shock, so Ron explained, 'Remember the check for the Naco? Well, I couldn't possible have kept all that money with me, so when Shigo stole it she didn't get it all.

And now, that that is cleared, let's drive to the Mall. I've got to prove this really sexy redhead how sexy she actually is.' Too surprised by Ron's compliment (and the 10 million Dollars) Mrs. Possible didn't offer any resistance as Ron guided her to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Lady**

The drive to the mall went by eventless and didn't take long but Mrs. Possible still wasn't sure of the whole thing.

Mostly it was because Ron was confusing her greatly. He was the goofiest kid she knew but in the last 24 hours he had proved himself quite the man. It wasn't like Mrs. Possible didn't think Ron could become a man like this. No, it was quite the opposite in fact. It was just, that she would have never thought that he would become this man this _quickly_.

And then there was his money. She wondered why he never flaunted it like he did with it in the beginning. She would have to ask him some day but there was a more important question on her mind: What else was he hiding?

She was brought out of her stupor when Ron opened the door for her. Apparently she had parked without even noticing it. Ron didn't seem bothered by it at all though. He gave her the same goofy smile she had known him for since pre-K but now she wondered what lied behind it.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind she followed Ron inside the mall. Surprisingly he seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go. This made her chuckle, when _hadn't_ he surprised her since yesterday?

They stopped in front of a small store called 'Carmen's Boutique'. The prices from the things in the window stall almost made her pass out: two hundred Dollars for a purse, thousand Dollars for Boots! This was insane! But before she could mutter up some sort of protest Ron had already dragged her in.

Inside Mrs. Possible couldn't believe her eyes. She felt like a kid in a toy store. She never had expensive clothes like this but like every women had always wanted them. Ron chuckled how Mrs. Possible was ogling all the expensive dresses, 'You can have anything you want. My treat.' Whirling around, she tackled Ron in a tight hug, 'Thank you, thank you, and thank you.'

Without waiting for an answer she had let go of him and was rooming through the dresses. Ron just shook his head and sat down in a chair in front of the changing room. This would take a while but there was no reason to wait uncomfortable.

Ron was proven right. It took a small eternity for Mrs. Possible to choose the dress she wanted and even then it was only after Ron had treated to buy the three she couldn't pick from.

In the end she went with a simple black dress that stopped right above her knees and showed her back and was fastened around her neck by a Silver chain. Simple and elegant. Just what Ron had seen in her. Ron picked a small black purse for her that suited the dress and paid. The fun had cost him over 1200 Dollar. Mrs. Possible looked closely at Ron's face as the casher named the price. Although she had wished it to be true, inwardly she had believed that Ron was just bluffing. He handed the casher his credit card without batting an eyelash. Smiling the casher checked the card, gave it back to Ron and wished them both a good day. Responding in kind Ron grabbed his card and the bag with the dress and guided the gaping Mrs. Possible out of the store.

Chuckling Ron came to a stop in front of a café, 'Well, I don't know about you but I'm a bit hungry and I wouldn't say no to something to drink either. What do you say?' Coming back to her senses Mrs. Possible nodded. Now that she thought about it, she _was_ pretty hungry.

Neither of the two said a word while they sat there. Mrs. Possible was still thinking about the things that recently had happened. Ron overhearing her and her husband, him staying with her to cheer her up and now: Him buying her a fancy dress. And then all the _compliments he made her_! Mrs. Possible couldn't resist. Which women could resist _honest_ compliments?

Ron's thoughts were running much calmer. No wonder: He was just enjoying the company and food. He wasn't bothered at all by the things he had done since the day before. He had mean everything he said and done just like he had said and done them.

He wasn't quite finished yet though. So when Mrs. Possible had finished eating he paid and stood up, 'Come on, we still have to visit other shops.' Mrs. Possible gave Ron a confused look, 'What for? What would I need beside the dress?'

Ron chuckled, 'The most important thing: Shoes!' Hearing the word 'shoes' Mrs. Possible's eyes glassed over and Ron wondered for a moment if one woman alone could possible give out half a million Dollars in one go. 'Nah', he thought, 'Not enough shoes in the store.'

Mrs. Possible didn't care either way. She just dragged Ron along till she found a suitable store. This time it was even worse than before. Not only did she find a pair of black high heels. No, there was a pair of boots, Sandals and even slippers that caught her attention. Chuckling Ron bought them all.

When the two left the store Mrs. Possible finally calmed down and once she realized she had acted like a young schoolgirl she was quite flustered, only amusing Ron more. This was the site that Ron wanted to see. He couldn't bear it when Mrs. Possible was down. She was very important to Ron. He even had had a crush on her when he was a child. Always smiling and being nice. He thought of her as the perfect woman

Walking besides her now smiling like there was no tomorrow Ron couldn't help but remember those times. He sighted when he noticed what turn his thoughts were taking. He was beginning to think very dangerous thoughts. Beautiful or not. It would never work out between them. That wasn't making things easier for Ron though, when the holder of his affection was walking right beside him, Beautiful as ever.

Mrs. Possible was taking Ron's sighting for something different though and became worried, 'Is there a problem Ron? I bought too much, didn't I?' Ron just chuckled at her panicked state, 'Don't worry Mrs. Dr. P, I got it all covered.'

He thought for a moment, 'I was just thinking were I should take you out tonight. I mean, I can't just let your new dress get to be a waist now, can I?' Mrs. Possible was stunned, not only did Ron buy her a set of fancy clothes, he was actually asking her out as well. She blushed again, unable to suppress it. She hadn't felt like this since… since her now husband asked her out.

Her eyes widened in realization. She was falling for the blond. But that couldn't be! He was too young for her and besides, he was the friend of her daughter. She couldn't make a move on him. It simply wasn't right!

She was just about to turn him down when her husband invaded her thoughts again and her decision was made. She gave Ron a dazzling smile, 'Well then Ron, you better come up with an idea then if you want to surprise me again.' Ron smirked', his resolve gathered as well, 'Don't worry; I'm not one to disappoint.'

After that declaration they drove back home, seeing as both had to prepare themselves for the _date_. Both were they thinking that there couldn't be a problem with just _one date_. They thought they were on the safe site. What could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Lady**

Not wanting to waste an opportunity to impress his _date_ Ron pulled out all stops. So there he was now: standing in front of Mrs. Possible's door, in his new black tuxedo, a bouquet of blood red roses in his hand, a limousine waiting behind him.

When Mrs. Possible opened the door Ron was speechless for a moment. Even though, he had seen each article of clothes already the combination made them even better. She had Furthermore pulled on jewelry and a bit of makeup. To Ron she looked absolutely stunning.

Swallowing hard Ron managed to gain control of his motor functions back and reached her the roses, 'Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady.'

Smiling Anne took them and put them into a vase especially for this purpose. She began to get used to Ron's style and was sure that she would _greatly _enjoy the evening. After all Ron had showed her till now there just wasn't any other option. Not with Ron.

She turned out to be right. The limousine took them to a fancy restaurant that Ron had especially rented for them. Not just one table. The _entire _restaurant.

After dinner they drove up on off the biggest hills in Middleton and watched the sky through the sliding roof of the limousine.

When they were nearly back Mrs. Possible was completely wrapped around Ron's finger. She didn't think there was a thing she would refuse him now. The whole evening had just been so perfect. That combined whit her sadness made her do something she wouldn't even have considered two days ago.

When the limousine came to a halt she said something to the chauffeur that Ron couldn't understand. He thought that it was probably a thank you of sorts.

Opening the door of the car for her Ron lead Anne to the house door. Anne having expected this smiled to herself. When the time for him to take his leave Anne brought up all the courage she could muster and kissed him full on the lips.

This last two days Ron had made her feel more alive than ten years now. Maybe he could show her what it felt like to be a _woman_ again.

Ron stiffed, the kiss was unexpected but his surprise melted away under Annette's gentle touch. He didn't resist in the slightest when she pulled him into the house. There were only the two now.

Kissing and groping the two made her way through the house. Their clothes carelessly flung somewhere. First their shoes, then Ron's jacket. Once in the bedroom the game continued.

First was Ron. Anne practically ripped his shirt open. His trousers didn't have more luck. Not that one of them cared. Their passion was the only thing on their mind.

Where Anne was hasty Ron took his time: Slowly he slid the black dress down her body. Enjoying the feel of skin against skin. Trailing kisses between the valley of her breasts earning gasps and moans…

Both lovers were woken up the next day by the sun sending its light through the window and the cheerful chirping of the birds. Both feeling the pleasant warmth of the other near them. Yet none knew where the last night would take them.

Ron wasn't sure if the last night was just an accident lead on by Annette's craving for a bit of love or if she really _liked _him. He hoped it was the latter but it was hard to tell. Whatever it may be, one thing he was sure of: He didn't regret anything!

Anne wasn't free from doubt either. Not in hindsight of the last night. Oh no, she would gladly do it again. The problem didn't lay there. She felt great joy in that but she was wondering what Ron saw in her. He had stated that he thought of her as a beautiful woman but to what degree? In the end she was thirty for! Eighteen years his senior and the mother of his best friend! How would he react to her affection?

Did he sleep with her out of love or was it just the passion of the moment? Then there were other problems: What would the others think? A sudden thought hit her. What they did was illegal and could completely destroy her and knowing her husband he wouldn't hesitate a second to betray her to the cops.

But then again, he didn't have to know anything of them now, did he? Turning so that she could look at her young lover she looked right in his warm brown eyes. She hesitated for a bit, 'Do you-, do you regret yesterday?

If so I could understand, I mean I'm old and already a mother. Oh god I don't know what I was thinking yesterday. I-.' Before her ranting could get any further than it had already gotten Ron stopped her with a kiss. Calming her in a heartbeat.

Seeing that she had calmed down for a moment Ron sighted, 'Did you have to destroy this peaceful moment? I thought I left no room for any form of insecurity that I love you, or do you think that I take any sexy red head for a few thousand Dollar shopping spree?'

Anne blushed at remembering letting herself go like some young schoolgirl but what could she say, she _was _a woman and Ron simply brought her out. And _how good_ that felt.

That brought up another thought: If they didn't regret the last night and they both liked the other, why were they still just lying there? Maybe she should show Ron the advantages of dating an _older_ woman…

Even though the others were about to return that day the two lovers spend the whole day together. First in bed then in the shower, _after_ breakfast on the kitchen table then again in the shower and finally on the coach…

They barely managed to clean the whole mess up und hide the fancy clothes. Not once before had Ron been so glad that he always kept a few set of clothes there.

When the others arrived they didn't notice anything. To Kim's question why he was so tired he simply answered that being so far away from his bestest of best friends had taken it's toll on his sleep. She simply thought that he played games through the night. Especially when Ron blushed after she voiced her accusing but really, who could blame him?

Mr. Possible didn't even care why his wife was tired. Had probably spent the whole weekend crying. The fresh sheets only strengthened his suspicion.

Both didn't even notice the red roses standing in a vase at the front door. Not yet…


End file.
